Batman (Logan Wayne)
History Michael Kilmer Was Made Robin After Tim Drake Was Killed. He Became A More Violent Robin. He Later Trained With Ra's Al Ghul And The League Of Shadows Gaining More Skill. Michael Goes Mad With Power And Takes Control Of Two-Face's, Joker's, Bane's, Black Mask's, And The Penguin's Gangs And Turns Them Into His Gang And Takes Control Of Gotham City, Renaming It Arkham City. Later Michael Creates A Terrorist Organization Known As Viper. And Rechristenes Himself Deathlok Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': Due To A Military Enhancement Procedure, Michael Kilmer's Physiology Was Changed Permanently. First, The Procedure Crippled His Mind And Body. Then, The Experiment Rebuilt His Physical And Mental Faculties further Than A Human Could Pocess Or Build. These Enhancements Make Deathlok An Enhanced Human, Not Superhuman And Afford Him the Enhancements. *'Superhuman Intellect': Able To Think 100 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of His Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, Deathlok's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As He Apparently Uses 100% Of His Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). He Is Also Ingenious In Devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; His Sense Of Timing Is Superb, Bordering On Perfection. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Deathlok Possesses Enhanced Reflexes. The Speed At Which He Reacts Allows Him To Dodge Fast-Moving Projectiles Such As Arrows And Bullets. He Can Usually Out-React Even The Fastest Humans, No Matter How Well-Trained. *'Superhuman Speed': Ability To Run At Speeds Of Up To 900Mph And Mong Distances Far Out-Performing Any Olympic Athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deathlok Can Exert Himself At Peak Capacity Greater Then Any Human Could. *'Enhanced Strength': Deathlok Possesses Strength That Is Greater Than A Normal Human. He Can Lift Much Heavier Objects That Cannot Be Moved Without Use Of Machinery And Overpower Normal Humans And Send Them Flying About Twenty Of Feet Away. With His Strength, He Can Tear Any Solid Objects Like Concrete With Ease. In Addition, His Strength Extends Into His Leg Muscles As He Is Able To Leap Great Distances. *'Superhuman Senses': Deathlok's Senses Have Been Augmented To Higher Levels Of Ability. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. *'Superhuman Hearing' *'Superhuman Sense of Smell' *'Superhuman Vision' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Deathlok Possesses A Superhuman Healing Factor That Allows Him To Regenerate Damaged Or Destroyed Bodily Tissue With Far Greater Speed And Efficiency Than An Ordinary Human. Deathlok Is Able To Heal From Injuries Such As Slashes, Puncture Wounds, Bullet Wounds, Beheading, And Severe Burns Within Moments. He Can Regrow Missing Limbs And Organs His Head Or Any Other Limb Can Be Reattached Using This Ability, But Has To Be Placed In The Proper Place. Even Though Being Beheaded, Red Hood Can Still Move his Body Normally. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deathlok's Body Is Highly Resistant To Most Drugs And Toxins. For Example, It Is Extremely Difficult, Though Not Impossible, For Him To Become Intoxicated He Can, However, Be Affected By Certain Drugs, Such As Tranquilizers, If He Is Exposed To A Large Enough Dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The Unique Regenerative Qualities Of Deathlok's Healing Factor Also Extend To His Immune System, Rendering Him Immune To The effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Telepathic Immunity': The Healing Factor Causes His Brain Cells To Be In A Constant State Of Flux And Regeneration, Rendering Him Immune To Psychics *'Possession Resistance': Similar To The Telepathic Immunity, Deathlok Is Able To Remain In Control Of Himself While Supernatural Beings Are Trying To Take Control Of Him. *'Enhanced Immunity': Deathlok's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On His Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Retarded Aging': An Important Aspect To Note Is That While Red Hood Is Apparently Aging, He Does So Very Slowly, Appearing Younger Than He Actually Is. *'Bullet Immunity': Deathlok Is Completely Immune To Bullets, He Was Brought Down By A Shotgun But Still Hept Getting Up. *'Pain Immunity': Deathlok's Pain Peceptors Were Disable To The Point He's Completely Immune To Physical Pain. *'Invulnerability': Deathlok Is Completely Immune To Any Physical Damage He Receives. *'Immortality': Deathlok Was Purported To Have The Power Of Immortality. And Now Cannot Die By Any Means Such As Being Set On Fire, Shot Seven Times Faling Of A Building And Electrocution *'Telepathy': Deathlok can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control': Deathlok Can Control The Actions, Thoughts And Speech Of Humans Just By Thinking. In the scope of this Ability, He Can Apparently, Control And Take Over 100 Individuals At Once, Indicating The Capacity Potential His Brain Can Achieve. *'Matter Manipulation': Deathlok Can Transmute And Manipulate Matter, aAnd In Extension Atoms, At Will; He Can Destroy Humans With A Mere Thought, And As Such, He Can Even Create His Own Creature Complexions By Design Out Of Nothing, As He Did When He Created The Being Known As Strayne. Also, Deathlok Can Cause Organisms To Degrade And De-Evolve. *'Molecular Dispersion': He Is Also Able To Dissipate And Disperse The Molecules Of An Object Or Organism, Effectively Erasing Them From Existence. *'Teleportation': Deathlok Can Teleport Himself And Other Beings Anywhere In The Entire Universe Even Through Other Dimensions At A Mere Thought. *'Telekinesis': - Deathlok Is An Extremely Powerful Telekinetic Who Could Influence The Movement Of Objects And People. *'Corruption': - Deathlok Can Corrupt The Souls And Minds Of Living Beings, Twisting Or Refining Them Into Tools For His Own Purposes And Desires They Become Completely Loyal To Him Abilities *'Martial Arts Master': Even Prior To Being Taught By Ra's Al Ghul, Deathlok Possessed Great Skills As A Combatant. Following His Time In The League of Assassins, Deathlok Became A Skilled Enough Fighter To Defeat Every Opponents Simultaneously, *'Indomitable Will': Deathlok's Willpower And Absolute Belief In His Goals Are What Make Him Such A Dangerous Opponent, *'Leadership': Deathlok Is A Highly Influential Man, And His Men Follow Him Without Wuestion *'Intimidation': Being Trained In the Ways Of League of Shadows, Deathlok Mastered Art Of Instilling Fear In Others *'Driving': Proficient At Combat Driving. Has Learned Improved Vehicle Designs. Was Trained And Proficient In Basic Vehicles Operations. *'Marksmanship': Through His Training, Deathlok Has Become Skilled In Throwing Projectiles Weapons, Archery As Well As A Gun That Shoots Out Bombs. *'Interrogation': Using His Intimidating Appearance And Voice He Is Able To Get Information Out Of People As Well As Tactics Such As Hanging People Upside Down From A Building Or Even Pushing Them Off A Building. *'Investigation': Deathlok Is A Brilliant Detective And Highly Skilled At Gathering Evidence, *'Stealth': His Training Has Made Him A Master At Stealth Capable Of Disappearing Into The Shadows And Sneaking Up On Unsuspecting Prey. *'Weaponry': Through His Martial Arts Training, He Has Become An Expert On Many Types Of Weaponry. He Is An Exceptional Swordsman *'Tactical Analysis': Deathlok Is A Master Tactician *'Psychology': Deathlok Understands Human Psychology Very Well. He Predicts His Enemies' Next Move And Uses It Against Them Category:Evil Characters Category:Bad Characters